


Conflict of Interest

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Season/Series 12, Bad Parenting, Chuck is a Brat, Chuck is a dick, Conflict of Interests, Conflicted Sam, Dean is Not Amused, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s12e07 Rock Never Dies, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Needs a Hug, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Pending rewrite, Recovery, Season/Series 12, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: Lucifer's confession hits Sam a different way. Sam agrees to help Lucifer get through his newfound loneliness, in exchange, Lucifer re-learns how to trust and love again.





	

"Lucifer, _please_."

The words were uttered with so much sincerity and desperation that Lucifer could not proceed with his rant. He stood agape, on top of the stage, while staring down at Sam Winchester, who was staring back up at him with sad, pleading eyes. There was a hint of pity in those brown orbs, but Lucifer could not detect a desire to jeer, to ridicule him like the rest of humanity enjoyed doing.

The archangel was left speechless by this rare display of concern, and increasingly unable to stay angry.

Maybe Sam's reaction was brought on by Lucifer's threat to destroy the human race again and not by genuine concern. He had explained God's abandonment of him as his reason for this, and in his own eyes, it was a good reason, for what kind of 'benevolent creator' would apologize to his most wronged son only to dump him the minute he served his purpose? For thousands upon thousands of years Lucifer had waited for that one apology, but all he got was a half-baked string of words meant to turn him into another useful **tool** and not to mean anything else.

It made no sense that these humans saw God as someone worthy of constant worship while they branded Lucifer a monster. Stripped of his purpose, his home, and his once magnificent form, Lucifer could do nothing but show humanity how blind they were. He intended to make them regret ever worshiping his father. To serve and honor without question was equal to self-destruction, and Lucifer knew this from personal experience, and soon humans would too.

To top it off, Lucifer's only other source of companionship were the Winchesters, two overly co-dependent brothers who also chose God over him, then decided he needed to be imprisoned again instead of spoken to nicely. After nearly losing his life for them during their joint mission, the Winchester brothers still had the nerve to treat him like something expendable, weak, and unwanted.

It didn't matter though, yet Lucifer still tried. He spoke loudly of his reasons, of his pain, half-aware and half-hoping they, as well as Castiel, would understand.

Then there's Sam, looking at him either out of a protective instinct towards his own species, or because he really understood Lucifer's shortcomings and accepted them. He was showing him that face, a face Lucifer had been dying to see; the face of someone who acknowledged his pain.

Dean, on the other hand, glared over his shoulder at his younger brother. Castiel too, emitted an aura of displeasure towards his second ward. Surprisingly, Sam was unfazed by the double reprimand and kept his pleading eyes firmly on Lucifer, vaguely imitating a kicked puppy ready to spread love and devotion and it was sending Lucifer's anger rapidly down the drain. The expression tempted Lucifer to vacant Vince Vincente for the warm and loving essence of Sam's soul, to try and take him as a vessel again for Sam's body was and will always be perfect for him.

After two tries to gain consent, Lucifer no longer wished to waste precious time on Sam, but the urge remained and as they stood eyes locked as if enchanted upon one another, Lucifer could not stop himself from uttering a tiny request.

"Say yes."

This sparked rage in Castiel, strong enough that he broke from Lucifer's slackening hold on him. The angel lunged forward, armed with an angel blade, but Lucifer was quick, more talented in the art of combat. He dodged the blade, grabbed his brother by the coat and - with an evident amount of irritation directed at the younger angel - he tossed Castiel onto Dean and sent the pair rolling along the floor. They collided with the door gently, landing in a heap at the foot of it, much to Sam's horror. Sam was about to dash over towards them to give assistance when Lucifer called, "Sam."

The younger Winchester whirled round and saw what was a rare and genuine smile from Lucifer.

He was condemning himself by believing Sam would truly care about him, but he was forever hopeful in the two of them bonding despite their turbulent past. He was willing to apologize if Sam could learn to listen, and he trusted that he would, unlike his own father.

He spoke with an almost joyous tone, "I will await your answer."

In a surge of holy white light, the archangel fled his vessel. It was wearing thin, and when the rockstar collapsed onto the floor, Sam rushed over and found that Lucifer had spared his life. It was a 'thank you' gift to Sam, a sign of trust, even though Lucifer's cynical mind insisted Sam cared simply for his own race and not for the Devil. Regardless, Vince was left alive and breathing and soon to recover, his career ruined but his future still bright.

Little could be said for his band mates, much to Castiel's chagrin.

Dean was frustrated over the outcome too, believing it to be a stupid and naive move to act lovingly towards a monster. He whined the entire way back home from Los Angeles, while Crowley seethed with disappointment and a damaged ego. His black eye served to explain why he was so mad.

Sam's response was for them to trust him, even if they didn't want to.

* * *

Lucifer's search for a decent vessel started again, each and every candidate a descendant of Abel. It took him four tries before he could find someone not about to explode within an hour of occupation. To gain their consent was an easy task, for each man, woman and child desired something and Lucifer knew how to convince these greedy mud monkeys that he would give them the fame, fortune and happiness they desired.

He didn't care enough to actually keep his promise, for he only wished to meet with Sam while avoiding Crowley's vigorous hunt for him. The demon most likely had his mother's backing so avoiding Crowley was a major priority, and with Lucifer weak from injuries inflicted by Amara and even more by the restrictions of his vessels, Lucifer was in a dangerous position.

A brunette from Idaho, petite and fairly young was the vessel he had taken when Lucifer found Sam on a grocery run. He approached the hunter bluntly and asked for his reply. Sam looked just as torn as he did back in Limbo, as if his sense of righteousness was preventing him from giving consent. It was maddening for Lucifer.

"She will die, Sam, unless you say yes."

Sam was not alone, for Castiel had been sent to keep an eye on Sam and while Lucifer's hopes were dashed by Sam's blatant hesitance, Castiel made him feel even more betrayed by charging into the shop with a blade and ready to stab Lucifer along with his vessel. The cashier shrieked as Castiel stormed in, but his blade never touched the archangel who took flight by wings, vanishing right in front of the confused and mortified customers surrounding Sam and a furious Castiel.

His efforts to reclaim Sam once again in vain, Lucifer sought to fulfill his promise of killing off these useless life-forms and making sure they got news coverage, so Sam could see how pained he left Lucifer feeling.

Sam responded by escaping Dean's watchful eye and chasing after Lucifer.

* * *

Lucifer's desire to hear Sam's answer led to a faint, traceable connection that enabled Sam to find him. By the time Sam arrived at a church in Lincoln, Nebraska, Lucifer was already standing in a pool of blood. He was seething with rage, but more towards his hopes for acknowledgement than at the humans who had wronged him all his life.

Sam's eyes went wide at the sight of corpses, but he quickly looked at Lucifer's new form and yelled at him.

"Lucifer please, stop!"

The archangel yelled back.

"Then say yes!"

Sam appeared conflicted again. "I can't."

"Sam...!!"

"I won't say 'yes' to anyone, or anything. Please Lucifer, ask from me anything else but possession."

Lucifer paused, and contemplated his options. If Sam was so afraid of possession, then maybe he was being too rough on the hunter. There was only so much Lucifer could ask for from someone he had personally tortured out of rage and was upsetting constantly with his neverending sense of betrayal.

But Lucifer had no way of keeping in contact with Sam. There was no one left on this planet capable of holding a tainted, broken and ancient archangel, no one but Sam. He told Sam as much.

This only made the hunter appear increasingly uncomfortable.

His previous vessel Castiel was out of the question. He too was vulnerable to decay, and by now, the angel knew better than to act upon desperation rather than logic. Dean was an unpleasant thought, for many reasons.

"I'll figure something out," Sam muttered. "I'll get Rowena's help, a spell, something, _anything_."

"Sam, even for a short while, please let me be in you. I have..." He stuttered. Sam looked more hurt than torn by the repeat of what was clearly an impossible request. "nowhere else to go."

The archangel was accustomed to the sight of people storming away from him so he knew the signs, and Sam bore them all. He wanted to stomp away and avoid consenting. It was too painful for him. It was unclear to the archangel as to _why_.

"I can't comply to any of your plans unless I have a place to be." He gestured to his current vessel. "These weak, feeble bodies, they **hurt**! Please Sam."

That seemed to convince the hunter. Like the snap of a twig, Sam's mind seemed to shift gears and choose a new direction. He looked willing. The hunter's stance straightened with much conviction, his fists squeezed tightly, and brown orbs gazed into the archangel's baby blues.

Sam made one last adjustment, "You must hand me the controls."

Lucifer let out a face-splitting grin. ** _Finally_**.

He gave the hunter a quick nod, and Sam, after one deep breath, said the magical word, "Yes."

Lucifer vacated his vessel in a burst of bright, frail light. He was so weak now, but Sam's body would surely restore him. Sam spread his arms out and parted his lips to let the archangel in. Once settled, Lucifer tucked himself comfortably in the deepest confines of Sam's essence, away from the control room and finally, after so long, he felt safe.

Sam could still feel him, and while he remained displeased by his decision, he was happy too.

Lying scattered around him were the corpses of diligent church-goers, and one 40s-something archbishop, Lucifer's last victim to be possessed. Sam could tell instantly that he alone was alive in this building, and it was a comfort knowing he had saved many more.

Not only that, Lucifer looked genuinely in need of Sam. With the archangel dependent upon him, Sam felt sure he had made the right decision. Hopefully, he could convince his family that.

 


End file.
